elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiv Hiriel
|Base ID = }} Jiv Hiriel is an Imperial bard of Hackdirt and a member of the cult there. He will give information on how to find Dar-Ma, the missing girl from Chorrol, and a key to open the cage door. Jiv can be found in his home at night. Interactions A Shadow over Hackdirt Feeling sorry for Dar-Ma and being tired of the ways of Hackdirt, Jiv tells the Hero to meet him in his house after dark where he gives them Dar-Ma's location. Dialogue "Go ahead, please." :Hackdirt "We don't look kindly on strangers asking questions. If you need a room, try Moslin's Inn. Otherwise, you'd best be moving on." : "You'd be better off not asking such questions around here." A Shadow over Hackdirt "What do you want?" :Dar-Ma "Shh. We can't talk here. They'll get suspicious. The girl is in danger. Meet me tonight after dark in my house. I'll leave the door unlocked. Don't be late." While inside his house: "You came. Good. I don't have much time. I have to get to the Gathering before I'm missed." :Dar-Ma "You have to believe me, I didn't know what they were planning. They want to bring back the Deep Ones. I thought I did, too, but ... she's so innocent. They've got her down in the caverns. They're going to sacrifice her, you understand? You've got to save her! Here, take this key. It'll open any of the trapdoors down to the caves. Every house in town has one. The one in Moslin's Inn is your best bet. Nearest where she's being held. The middle of the night, when everyone's at the Gathering. Good luck. You will save her won't you? I gotta go now." :Hackdirt "I was only a boy when the soldiers came. We hid, vowed revenge. But the Deep Ones never came back. Etira, she's the one that found them old books. Learned the runes, how to speak to them again. But they want blood, she says, or they'll not help us." :The Brethren "Those of us who've changed the most, we call The Brethren. Live down in the caves, to be nearer the Deep Ones. They don't like the sunlight much. Dangerous, too. You'll want to avoid them if you can help it." :Caverns "Caves run all beneath the town. Some natural, some dug over the years since we found the Deep Ones. Every house has an entrance now." :Deep Ones "I don't know much. Never seen them myself. Our grandfathers first found them, I think, digging in the mines. They helped us. Made us rich. But there was a terrible price. Blood -- and worse." "Good luck, stranger. You get that girl out of this terrible place." If approached again: "I can't be seen talking to you. I've done what I can. Now it's up to you." If Natch Pinder is nearby: "What are you doing? We can't talk in front of him!" Appearances * es:Jiv Hiriel ru:Джив Хириэль fr:Jiv Hiriel Category:Oblivion: Hackdirt Characters